Ability limits
Within DNRP, every 'Race' from Werewolf, Vampire, and even humans have an assesstment of abilites and perks that they could have. But to regulate these perks properly were aiming to form a system for everything can be fair for the next man, and so that some people dont go over board on OPism ( Being Over powered.) Human Within DNRP, Humans are how they are within any video game, movie, book. You will start off as a normal human. Humans are fair from weak, to be honest there one of the most versatile races amongst the others. This is your level 1 basiclly, starting fresh with an open mind and open to learn and tune your character in any way you wish for them to be. Typically you may be seem as pray to other races but fear not, unlike them you dont have major set back weakness and all that jazz and you have the ability to be turned into any of the other races. *You will only be allowed to have 5 perks at this stage. *You will only be able to have 2 basic abilites for this stage. *You have no weakness like the other races ''' Werewolves In mythology, werewolves are entities that are human but shape shift into wolf form during certain lunar timeframes. This phenomenon is also referred to as lycanthropy, for the Greek lykoi (wolf) and anthropos (man). The change from man to wolf is held to be possible by witchcraft or magic, and can be voluntary or forced by certain cycles of the moon and certain sounds (such as howling). In some folklore, werewolves are immune from aging and most physical diseases. They can be killed by any wound that destroys the heart or the brain or by any form of death that causes brain or heart damage (such as hanging or other oxygen-deprivation methods). *You will only be able to have atleast 10 perks for this stage. *You will only be able to have atleast 4 abilites at this stage. *Alpha lycans may have 12 perks *Alpha lycans may have 5 abilites Below are the abilites and perks you will be able to pick from so choose wisely. This way each lycan will be different and may excell in things that others may not making the pack rely on each other for certain things. *Claw Retraction *Conversion *Lycanthropic Infection *[http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Agility Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Regeneration *Lunar Empowerment *Wolf Physiology *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Senses *Enhanced Hearing *Enhanced Smell *Night Vision *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Stamina *Enhanced Strength *Environmental Adaptation *Feral Mind *Predator Instinct *Temperature Regulation Vampire''' Traced back as far as the Holy Roman Empire and even believed to go back to prehistoric eras, vampires are considered blood consuming beasts. This would be a human's view of vampires. However Vampires themselves live in a more royal family organization system. Vampires are often wealthy dignantaries and aristocrats of a higher status of life. Although more times than not they hide this lifestyle amung the normal society humans. Though vampires may have more to pick from this also makes the decsion picking all the more difficult *You will only be able to have 10 perks for this stage *You will only be able to have 6-7 abilites *Elders and pure bloods can have up to 12 perks *Elders and pure bloods can have up to 10 abilites *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Agility *Enhanced Combat *Enhanced Durability *Enhanced Endurance *Enhanced Regeneration *Enhanced Sense *Night Vision *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Strength *Blood Consumption *Blood Empowerment *Conversion *Vampirization *Claw Retraction *Defunct Physiology *Enhanced Bite *Enhanced Intelligence *Flight *Haemopotent Replication *Hypnosis *Illusion Manipulation *Invulnerability *Life-Force Absorption *Mind Control *Soulless Being *Supernatural Beauty *Supernatural Survivability *Unnatural Presence *Wallcrawling *Wing Manifestation Category:Information